Just Another
by The other Daughter of Athena
Summary: Her eyes were the first thing you saw when you entered this world. And the last thing you saw before you left. One-Shot.


You are a Slytherin. A strong house, not the bravest though - that title belongs to Gryffindor.

Certainly not the most trustworthy either - no one in their right mind trusts Slytherins at this school.

_But why, you wonder. Why can't the four different houses get along? _

Sure, you know that people from Slytherin tend to turn out a rotton egg - it's not their fault though, just what they've been influenced with.

But you are a rare case. You are staying behind to defend your school and trying restore some honor to your House. The other students are all giving you mistrustful glares. You know they're waiting for you to start hitting them in the back with stunning spells. You consider doing it, too, because you're already starting to regret the choice you made.

Then the battle begins.

You are up against a crowd of strangers who aren't strangers at all. You recognize voices, muffled, but still familiar. Your uncle. Your cousin. Your best friend's sister.

And then you see a tall man in expensive grey robes. A moment later you notice the small woman next to him, wand ready. They are guarding each others backs.

You recognize their shoes.

Your eyes roam over their feetand travel upwards, where you see familiar faces staring back at you.

They are your parents.

The people who you trusted most in the world, and are now being forced to kill them because they chose the wrong side.

But who is on the right side, you wonder.

Surely whoever is on the famous Harry Potter's side should be right - after all, he has saved numerous lives and done countless good deeds.

But you've also heard the rumors going around about him. The older Slytherin's say that he's killed people before. He had a crazy godfather after all, Sirius Black - wouldn't it be only logical that his ways would rub off onto Harry Potter?

You lock eyes with your father. He gives you a long hard look, and almost doesn't look happy to see you. Almost.

There is something in his eyes that you can't register. Hopefulness? Perhaps he thinks you might join his side.

But you can't. You've made your choice. You've chosen to stand against the Dark Lord - Voldemort, - to go against your family and everything you've learnt.

Your mother sees you as well. She breaks out into a smile - geninuly happy to see you, as if you can go to their side without any repercussions.

Of course there will be consequences, you chide yourself. If you go over to their side, You'll be expelled from Hogwarts - no one wants a tratior in the midst.

She beckons you to come closer, to stand against your fellow peers as if there it isn't a hard choice to make.

But you can't.

Even though your house isn't the kindest, bravest at heart - hell, most of your house can't even be trusted - you can't turn your back on your school when they need you most.

You shake your head at your mother. She looks confused, as if she knew you had to come over to her. She crooks her finger at you once more, and again, you shake your head.

Both your father and mother look at you with disgust. It's completly logical though. A smart Slytherin wouldn't bee seen with a mudblood, oops - muggleborn - much less fight alongside them.

Your father points his wand at you, about to shoot a killing curse.

Why, you think. Why would you kill your own flesh and blood? You used to be their pride and joy.

But this isn't about what is right and what is wrong.

It's about where loyalties lie.

It doesn't matter that they are wrong.

Not now.

Almost inperceptiably, you shake you head, silenty pleading with them not to do this, to not end your life.

For a moment though, you consider hitting back with a stunning spell. You can't pull an Unforgiveable on your parents - no matter how bad they might be.

He gives you a hard glare, as if he doesnt even recogize his own son anymore.

AVADA KED- he begins, but that is the only words he gets out of his mouth before he is cut short.

A Ravenclaw has just shot a killing curse at your father.

Your father was just killed right in front of you own eyes.

You want to feel sad.

You really do.

But the only thing you can feel is a feeling of justice.

You turn to face the Ravenclaw student who saved - but you let your guard down.

The Ravenclaw sees it before you, and has his eyes wide open in shock.

You turn around to see what he is looking at.

You turn around to see your mother looking square at you.

Hell hath no fury like a women scorned, you think to yourself.

You know she's going to kill you.

But you can't bring yourself to kill her.

You face her and look her square int he eye - almost like a challenge.

BAM.

All you can feel is the most horrible pain you could ever imagine.

This is the thing nightmares are made of.

_It hurts._

_It hurts so much._

_Make it stop._

_Please._

It then dawns on you then that you are falling backwards onto the hard ground.

What a wonderful place to die, you think dryily.

The grouds of your school. Not like anyone would care though - in fact, they would probably be happy to get rid of a Slytherin. A slytherin doesn't mean anything to them, does it?

You hear the Ravenclaw retaliate with an Unforgivable on your mother.

Your mother.

She did this to you.

Your own mother killed you.

Her eyes were the first thing you saw when you were bought into this world.

And the last thing you saw before you left.


End file.
